


Head to Toe

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Cas, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>showering together after a particularly rough hunt. both covered head to toe in grime and sweat and blood. cas’ chest is tight from worrying over D. She never asked for cas to so much, but knows just how to help cas unwind. takes cas into the bunker shower, slumps to her knees, and gets lost in the taste and smell, while cas gently scrubs the smell of sulphur out of d’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to Toe

It breaks Dean’s heart to see Cas so close to tears and trying so hard to hide it. She’s sore and exhausted and filthy, and she never asked for any of this. She looks just about ready to hit someone, and Dean would rather not be that person. She’d rather Cas didn’t hit anyone in the bunker at all, because she’d regret it later.

Fortunately, Dean has a plan. There’s a huge, communal shower hidden away behind the training rooms, and they’re gonna make use of it.

"Come with me." Dean offers her hand to Cas, who takes it without having to be encouraged more than that. Cas trusts her even at the worst of times.

Dean guides Cas gently down to the showers and locks the door behind them. Once they’re in, she pushes Cas back against the door and kisses her quiet while she works on buttons and zips to get both of their clothes off. The temptation to just press against he once they’re both naked and just hold her until everything is okay is overwhelming, but since they’re both caked in mud and blood and sweat, it’s not likely to be a pleasant experience.

Instead, Dean turns the spray on and lets it warm up while she slips Cas’ panties off. The heating system, for it’s age, is surprisingly good. It takes maybe thirty seconds to get hot water, and then Dean pulls Cas under the shower and starts wiping the worst of the dirt off.

Cas, who has still not fully grasped how showering works, lets her, holding stock still but not remotely embarrassed by the intimacy of Dean’s touch as she runs her hands over her.

There’s a bottle of shampoo down here, not Cas’ preferred brand, but Deans. She wouldn’t mind Cas smelling a little more of her today (they could’ve died, they could’ve  _died_  and that would’ve been the last they ever saw of each other and there’s still so much more Dean wants to do and say and feel with her) so she goes with it and starts massaging Cas’ impractically long hair into a lather.

"Feeling better?" She asks, voice soft and gentle so as not to startle Cas, who seems miles away.

A happy little sigh runs through Cas’ body and she follows it up with a shiver before her body catches up with what’s going on and all the tension drops out of her at once. “Much.”

"Good girl." Dean smiles and kisses her nose. "Might wanna brace yourself." She winks, and then falls to her knees.

It takes Cas a second too long to catch on, and by then her only option is to grab hold of Dean’s hair while she shoves her tongue inside her roughly. Normally, Dean would take the time to start slow and warm her up, but not today. Cas will appreciate the lack of fucking around today.

"Dean," Cas pants. "Dean, Dean, Dean." Her fingers tighten in Dean’s hair. She’s wound up so tight that it doesn’t take long to make her come screaming, the sound echoing throughout the floor-to-ceiling tiled room. When Dean looks up at her, panting and trembling, Cas is blushing darkly at the sound.

Dean grins and gently backs her up against one of the walls, holds her up gently by the hips and dives in again. Cas whimpers softly from oversensitivity and Dean slows down a little, licks more gently, uses the flat of her tongue just to make contact and nothing more. By now Cas needs both the wall and Dean to hold her up, and she grabs for the discarded shampoo bottle to squeeze some out into Dean’s short locks and start returning the favour while Dean stays between her legs, murmuring happily at the touch.


End file.
